


Love Happens

by WinterFang



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cussing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I never gone to College, Library Sex, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel 'Newt' Newton Zachary</p><p>Thomas Stiles Jameson</p><p>Minho Ki Ming</p><p>Albert 'Alby' Markus Freran</p><p>Levi 'Frypan' John Jones</p><p>Ben Rhet Grant</p><p>Teresa Deedee Agnes</p><p>Gareth 'Gally' Liam Southgate</p><p>Zechariah 'Zart' Rory Booth</p><p>All these friends go to collage, parties, drunkenness, school, WICKED, all the good stuff.<br/>Thomas meets a girl and he instantly falls in love. He is a love struck puppy.</p><p> </p><p>AU, college! They're normal!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Happens

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just do the first chapter and see what you guys think.

"Sammy... Sammy. Sammy. Sammmmy." Came a sing song voice that could only belong to one of the worst people in the world right now.  
"Sammy, you don't want to be late... do you?" The voice continued, the sleeping boy could feel hands on his shoulders. The shaking started and he was slowly getting pulled from his once peaceful sleep. There was no going back to sleep now.

His brown eyes slowly opened, what he saw was another pair of brown eyes. Only they were wide awake and bright, sparkles shone in the brown eyes. It clearly meant that this person was seriously happy for what they did, but he wasn't.  
"Samuel, seriously. We are going to be late for class, like all the other lazy bones..." the teen said, backing away from the boy on the bed. The boy with brown eyes was revealed to have dark hair that was neatly combed, he was tall with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. Tight muscles were bunched under a light blue shirt, his outfit was complete with brown pants and bare feet.

"Piss on class," the once sleeping teenager said, rolling over, trying to get some sleep. If that was even possible.

"Samuel, get up, get up, get up!" The dark haired teenager said, walking back over to him and pushing him down on the bed, bouncing him up and down and shaking the top bunk.  
"Shank, leave me alone." Samuel said, pulling the pillow out from under his head and whipping it around to hit his dorm mate in the chest.

The dark haired boy laughed and fell back on the bottom bunk on the other side of the room, he started to bounce up and down to annoy the boy on top.  
"Minho, Minho, Minho!" He sang, continuing to bounce.

Samuel looked up at his friend, why did he insist on calling him his full name?  
"Why are you calling me Samuel?" He asked tiredly, since he was up, he might as well get ready for class today.  
"That's your name, isn't it?" He said innocently.  
"Smart ass." Samuel grunted, going into the bathroom, "I told you, Newt."

"Minho!" His friend said all of a sudden, he reached up and grabbed the limp arm that was hanging down from the side. The dark haired boy jerked down sharply with all of his strength and pulled the other sleeping boy off the top bunk, luckily, the kid on top was pulled down on the dark haired boy.  
So they both fell to the floor with a thump and a grunt. The kid on top, an Asian boy by the name of Minho, growled in anger. He was awake now, and very, very pissed.

"Damn it Thomas!!" He yelled, his head had a slight pounding in it. A headache from his stupid arse friend pulling him off of the bed. Thomas just grinned breathlessly while Samuel and Albert watched them, Thomas pushed Minho off and stood.

Minho glared at Thomas, he ran a hand through his messy black hair. His sleep was ruined, he was tired and it was a freaking... wait... what was today?

"Thomas, what's today?" Minho asked, he forgot if it was class day or not.  
"Today is Wednesday... and we only have..." He check his watch then looked up, his eyes held worry, "Five minutes until class starts."  
And all of a sudden, the whole place was a rush of activity.

Albert, or better know as Alby, jumped down from above Samuel's bunk and started to run around. Trying to find clean clothes, books, toothpaste, underwear, a comb!! Oh wait, he shaved.

Minho started to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower. But wait! He had no time for that!! He shoved Samuel down on the ground as he ran past him, going to get some clean clothes on.

Samuel, other wise known as Newt, nearly hit his head on the floor. But he tucked his chin and ended up swallowing toothpaste, he didn't care and he needed to hurry! He spat the rest of the toothpaste out, Newt grabbed the comb and ran it through his moppy blonde hair.

And Thomas. He was standing there with the stupidest grin on his face, it spread from ear to ear and gave him a Cheshire Cat look. He was hiding something and the other dorm members stopped to stare at him, Minho narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you smiling about? Shuck-face?" He asked, his voice menacing.  
Thomas still stood there, not caring if they called him the words they made up...the words had come from being kids, they were not aloud to say any of the seriously bad stuff. So they made up Shank, Shuck-face, Greenie and klunk. You might be able to guess what they mean if you really think about it, but know that they were eighteen and in collage, they still didn't give up those words.  
And they never dropped it, once you become apart of their little 'club', they will not stop calling you Greenie or Shank for a whole month. It was irritating.

But, Thomas didn't mind the words anymore. "Shank, I swear to God..." Minho said, his dark eyes furious.

Thomas looked at his watch slowly, then his grin grew more. If that was even possible!  
"Oh, did I say Wednesday?" He looked up and his eyes held a wicked gleam to them, "I meant Saturday. Our day off, going to Sunday, Monday and Tuesday."

Thomas didn't wait to see their reaction. He knew what they would do, sleeping in was their idea of a day off, but his idea, was pranking his friends. The dark hair boy turned and bolted out of the door, going to the left and stopping briefly to knock loudly on the next door dorm, "Wake up! Wake up! It's Wednesday!" Those people in the next room could wake up at a dropped pin, it was insane!

Then Thomas was running down the hall, Minho yelling after him, "Your gonna get it big time you fucking son of a bitch!" He yelled, Thomas knew that was a promise. Minho could catch up to him, he was the fastest out of all the teenagers. But Thomas got a head start and knew all the shortcuts, they would never find him!

Thomas turned to the left and bumped his shoulder hard on the wall, he was going to get a lot of complaints. Other boys wanted to sleep on Campus, that was fine with him. But they couldn't get a peaceful sleep on a day off, count on Thomas to ruin you morning's sleep.  
Thomas was soon out of the building and running across the huge lawn to the library, they'd never catch him there. There were floors and floors and floors of books, good thing for him, it opened at seven and no one goes to library that early.  
He kicked up grass with his bare feet, he had to admit, the grass was seriously cold.

His heart hammered in his chest when he heard shouts from behind him, oh yeah. He was so getting it! Thomas ran up to the door and opened it, he looked around wildly before taking off to the Fan Fiction Section.  
Oh yeah, they had fan fiction from almost every person on campus. It was really cool, Thomas had told his friends that he hated fan fiction, so they'd never think he'd hide there. The truth is, he wrote his own little fiction. Don't ask what, because he'll never tell you.

The dark haired boy was almost to pulled up in his thoughts to notice the girl standing in front of the section of Supernatural. Her head down and her chestnut colored hair around her neck, a beanie was pulled over the top of her head and she was reading something silently.  
"Oh! Shit!" Thomas yelled, bringing her attention to him. Her head turned and she dropped the book, Thomas had no time to stop, so he ran right into her and they both fell.

Thomas wrapped his arms around her without meaning to, he rolled his body over and landed on his back. The girl landed on top of him with a 'oof!'. Thomas grunted as he landed on her discarded book, dang. That hurt.  
The girl's head landed on his chest, some of her hair covered Thomas's nose and mouth. He could help but take a little sniff, it smelled like apples and honey, along with a bit of rose. It was an amazing smell! But seriously Thomas, don't be weird.

He instantly felt embarrassed when her green-grey eyes met his brown eyes, Thomas felt his face heating up. An embarrassed smile came to his face, "I am so, so, so. Sorry." He said, dragging out all the so's...  
The girl smiled at him, making no move to get off, "It's okay." She said, seeming a bit too comfortable on his chest.

"Uh, I'm Thomas." He said stupidly.  
She smiled, not seeming to mind his stupidity, "Belva."

"What the fuck is going on?!" Came Minho's voice. And Thomas was embarrassed for the second time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, Minho.


End file.
